Keylith
Defenses AC: 14 Fort: 11 Ref: 11 Will: 11 Resistances Misc. Stats Initiative: 10 Movement: 7 Senses Passive Insight: Passive Perception: Skills Acrobatics: 1 Arcana: 0 Athletics: 1 Bluff: 0 Diplomacy: 0 Dungeoneering: 3 Endurance: 0 Heal: +8 History: 0 Insight: +8 Intimidate: 0 Nature: +10 Perception: +10 Religion: 0 Stealth: 1 Streetwise: 0 Thievery: 1 Languages Common, Elven Race Features Elven Weapon Proficiency You gain proficiency with the longbox and the short bow. Fey Origin Your ancestors were native to the Feywild, so you are considered a fey creature for the purpose of effects that relate to creature origin. Group Awareness You grant non-elf allies within 5 squares of you a +1 racial bonus to Perception checks. Wild Step You ignore difficult terrain when you shift (even if you have a power that allows you to shift multiple squares). Elven Accuracy You can use elven accuracy as an encounter power. Elven Accuracy Encounter Free Action Personal Effect: Reroll an attack roll. Use the second roll, even if it's lower. Feats Ritual Casting You gain the Ritual Caster feat as a bonus feat, allowing you to use magical rituals. You own a ritual book, and it contains two rituals of your choice that you have mastered: Animal Messenger (Player’s Handbook, page 300) and another 1st-level ritual. Once per day, you can use Animal Messenger without expending components. Class Features Balance of Nature Some druids favor being in beast form, while others prefer being in humanoid form. However, just as druids seek balance in the world between divine and primordial forces, druids pursue balance within their own minds and bodies. You begin with three at-will attack powers. Throughout your career, at least one of those powers, and no more than two, must have the beast form key- word. By this means, you have access to useful attacks in either beast form or humanoid form. Primal Aspect Druidic lore speaks of the Primal Beast, the first spirit of the world’s noble predators. A formless thing of shadows, fur, feathers, and claws, this creature appears in many druids’ visions, and they speak of channeling the Primal Beast when using their wild shape and beast form powers. As a druid, you choose which aspect of the Primal Beast you most strongly manifest with your powers. Primal Guardian: While you are not wearing heavy armor, you can use your Constitution modifier in place of your Dexterity or Intelligence modifier to determine your AC. Ritual Casting You gain the Ritual Caster feat as a bonus feat, allow- ing you to use magical rituals. You own a ritual book, and it contains two rituals of your choice that you have mastered: Animal Messenger (Player’s Handbook, page 300) and another 1st-level ritual. Once per day, you can use Animal Messenger without expending components. Wild Shape As a druid, you have the ability to channel the primal energy of beasts into your physical form and trans- form into a beast. You have an at-will power, wild shape, that allows you to assume the form of a beast, and many druid powers have the beast form keyword (page 219) and therefore can be used only while you are in beast form. The wild shape power lets you assume a form of your size that resembles a natural or a fey beast, usually a four-legged mammalian predator such as a bear, a boar, a panther, a wolf, or a wolverine. Your beast form might also be an indistinct shape of shadowy fur and claws, an incarnation of the Primal Beast of which all earthly beasts are fractured images. You choose a specific form whenever you use wild shape, and that form has no effect on your game statistics or movement modes. Your choice of Primal Aspect might suggest a specific form you prefer to assume, and certain beast form powers specify changes to your form when you use them. You might also resemble a more exotic beast when you’re in beast form: a reptile such as a rage drake or a crocodile, or a fantastic beast such as an owlbear or a bulette. At Will Powers Wild Shape As a druid, you have the ability to channel the primal energy of beasts into your physical form and trans- form into a beast. You have an at-will power, wild shape, that allows you to assume the form of a beast, and many druid powers have the beast form keyword (page 219) and therefore can be used only while you are in beast form. The wild shape power lets you assume a form of your size that resembles a natural or a fey beast, usually a four-legged mammalian predator such as a bear, a boar, a panther, a wolf, or a wolverine. Your beast form might also be an indistinct shape of shadowy fur and claws, an incarnation of the Primal Beast of which all earthly beasts are fractured images. You choose a specific form whenever you use wild shape, and that form has no effect on your game statistics or movement modes. Your choice of Primal Aspect might suggest a specific form you prefer to assume, and certain beast form powers specify changes to your form when you use them. You might also resemble a more exotic beast when you’re in beast form: a reptile such as a rage drake or a crocodile, or a fantastic beast such as an owlbear or a bulette. Call of the Beast Call of the Beast Druid Attack 1 You draw forth the savagery that dwells in every creature, compelling your enemies to fight without forethought or plan. At-Will ✦ Charm, Implement, Primal, Psychic Standard Action Area burst 1 within 10 squares Target: Each creature in burst Attack: Wisdom vs. Will Hit: The target can’t gain combat advantage until the end of your next turn. In addition, on its next turn the target takes psychic damage equal to 5 + your Wisdom modi- fier when it makes any attack that doesn’t include your ally nearest to it as a target. Level 21: 10 + Wisdom modifier psychic damage. Chilld Wind Chill Wind Druid Attack 1 A howling gust of icy wind savages your enemies, scattering them. At-Will ✦ Cold, Implement, Primal Standard Action Area burst 1 within 10 squares Target: Each creature in burst Attack: Wisdom vs. Fortitude Hit: 1d6 cold damage, and you slide the target 1 square. Level 21: 2d6 cold damage. Grasping Claws Grasping Claws Druid Attack 1 You rend and tear your foe with your claws, leaving it unable to escape your next assault. At-Will ✦ Beast Form, Implement, Primal Standard Action Melee touch Target: One creature Attack: Wisdom vs. Reflex Hit: 1d8 + Wisdom modifier damage, and the target is slowed until the end of your next turn. Level 21: 2d8 + Wisdom modifier damage. Special: This power can be used as a melee basic attack. Encounter Powers Elven Accuracy Frost Flash Daily Powers Animal Messenger Fires of Life